survivor
by kool-kcc
Summary: life's hard2live when ur supporting urself but what about whenUhave a 3yrold daughter too? when ur19?This is Kagomes life.Shes survived itSOfar but What happens when her childhood friend comes4a vist and she meets his best friend?How much can she survive?
1. Friend ch1

"Ketina! Ketina! Ketina Jaelin Higurashi! where on earth are you?" she yelled all the while looking in the middle off the close racks in and under everthing a child could hide in.

"Momma?" a little voice said

Turning atound quickly than sighing in relief "Kay there you are what are you doing running off on mommy in the store like that?"she said while wraping her arms around the small 3 year old child

"Me sorry momma" Kay said softly looking down at her fingers "Me saw a pretty dress and i thought .." never getting to finish because some one interuped

A man from behind asks "Excuse me Miss you wouldn't know were i could find a gorgeous young woman about your height?... Tell her her best friend aka most hansome man in the world is here to see her."

Turning around slowly, seeing and very handsome man about 6 foot, dark brown hair, violet eyes and a huge smile. "Miroku!" she yelled wrapping her arms around him in a huge bear hug.

"Glad to see you to baby Kags but i be even more glad if i could breath too." he choked

Letting him go Kagome smacks him upside the head "BABY! BABY! sorry little _Rue_ but im much more grown up then _you_!" Kagome smirking at her childhood name for him. picking up kay in her arms, kay injoying the enterenment smiling and listening.

Miroku playfully straghtins his himself and says "Im very much grown up _Baby Kags_"smiling at Kagome's flaring temper

"_REALLY_? tell me little _Rue_ you still asking girls you don't even know to bare your children and groping them?" Kagome smriking knowing she got him, know matter how nice he is he could never keep his hands to himself or stop asking random beautyfull girls to bare his child. Her smirk grew wider at his pause and said "Thats what i thought"

"Okay, Okay Kags you win ... as usaul," rolling his eyes at her smile after hearing him say this "I was just woundering if you two could do something after work" he pauses "speaking of work why is Kay with you?"

Kagome sighs "Because no one could baby sit her so i had to bring her and ask the girls on break to watch over her for me." pauseing to shift Kay in her arms "as for doing anything after work i have to go to my second job so i cant hangout with you tonight unless you want too do something after 3 am"

"Well if you want i could look after kay for you till you have to go to your other job. I'm even staying in the store, got some shopping to do, hey do you get employe discount?"raising an eyebrow

Smiling "Thanks and yes i do and yes i can get you a deal." rolling her eyes at him

Miroku just smiles and kisses her on the cheek and says "thanks Kags"

Smiling she replies "no problem _Rue_" giving Kay an all knowing look while handing her to Miroku

Taking her from her mother "So little Kay you want to spend some time with Uncle Miroku?" holding her and smiling at the the fact then get to spend some time together after him being away for awhile, his smile quickly fades when Kay repiles

"Yes me want to play with little Rue" saying innocently

"She turly is your daughter" he says glaring at Kagome with amused look

"i know isn't she the cutest?" Kagome says smirking kissing Kay on the cheek saying she'll see her after work

"come one kay lets pick out some close for uncle Miroku" he says rolling his eyes and starting to walk away

"Okay little Rue"Kay giggles

"spawn of satin _Her_self" Miroku mummbles

"Okay back to work" Kagome sighs to herself

"Thanks Miroku for watching her"kagoome says while picking up the sleeping Kay

"anytime"

"well now that work is over i have to go to work"saying with a sigh

"Kags i hope your not over working yourself"saying while putting his hand on her shoulder

"don't worry Miroku im fine i've been doing this for a long time i know what im doing"saying while putting her free hand on his squeezing it in reassurance

"okay Kags if you say so" sayimg unsure

sternly saying "well i do so stop worrying, okay?"

"okay okay i believe you" smiling "I'll walk you to the bus stop or better yet let me drive you to your next job."

"thats okay Miroku i will just take the bus"

"no i insist im gong to drive you"

"Miroku" Kagome says sighing

"Kagome i not going to drop this im driving you" saying with a steirn face arms crossed and pose he learned froma good firend of his

"Okay okay fine just this once"

"okay where to?"

"52nd and 25th" saying while walking to thre parking lot

"okay, isnt she a beauty? My Boss gave it to me"

"well you must be one good worker" Kagome said as she put Kay in the back seat off the car

"It also helps were best friends "

"Best friends! and here i thought i was your best friend but i didn't give this to you" she said jokeinly "who is she, what can she give you that i can't? i thought i meant somthing to you , that we meat somthing to you. But we oveously don't"kagome yelled in fake hysterics all the while trying not to laugh.

softly chuckling trying to to keep a stright face and starting to play the her game " i know baby , you do you mean the world to me the last thing i want to do is hurt you but your my best friend i've i know forever thats a girl but hes a guy and we've been trought alot together, i hope you can still love and want me" trying his best not to break out in laugher all the while saing this as dramticly as he could

Kagome failing to do so nearly falls to the ground in laughter. holding her sides she says "i think we should go im going to be late" still breathing hard she climbs into the car.

Kag pov

"so Kags what is this second job?"

"well i"unable to finish her reasponse when Miroku's car phone rang

picking it up "hey what up"

"okay fine i'll be there in a minute i'm just droping off a friend"

"mmm hmmm, yep, whatever, be there in 10, ok ok i will bye "

Mir pov

"so Kags what is this second job?"

"well i"unable to finish her reasponse when Miroku's car phone rang

picking it up "hey what up"

"Miroku where are you were suppose to be spending our time off hanging out and getting drunk after we finish our last report, so for i've done the hole thing and you've done shit all! get your perverted ass down here! "

"okay fine i'll be there in a minute i'm just droping off a friend"

"fuck Miroku jsut hurry up so i dont have to finish the hole thing myself"

"mmmm hmmm"

"are you all most here yoo better be fucking fast monk!"

"yep"

"Miroku i mean it if i finish this by the time you get back your going to spend your vacation in a hospital "

"whatever, be there in 10"

"Hurry the fuck up"

"ok ok i will bye "

normal pov

hanging up he looks to Kagome "sorry about that hes a pain in the ass sometimes" stoping the car in front of the corner of 52nd and 65th where there was A huge bar called The Sand Bar and a drug store "have fun , hey do you need someone to watch Kay for you ?"

"no Miroku I'm fine you've done enough for me but thanks i'll see you later?"Kagome said kissing his cheek and grabing Kay from the back seat

"Ya tomorrow you got my cell call me when it good for you okay?"

"ok bye"

"bye"

"bye little Rue"

"bye Baby Kay"


	2. Dance? ch2

As Kagome walked away from the car Miroku started to drive away. She went the side door of the bar where one of the bouncers were standing there.

Kagome walked right up to him smiling.

The bouncer acknowledged her and said "Hey Kagome " pausing to look at what was in her arm then

unsurely saying " hey there Kay...?"

Smiling at him she replied "Hey Joe"

A tired Kay simply replied in a low voice "Hi Joey"

Joe opened the door for the two and closed it behind them.

Walking in Seeing that the bar was filling up she walked up to the bar when her boss spotted her and

said"Hey Kagome, your late"

Kagome put on an apologetic face and replied "Sorry, had some things to attend to" as she went behind the

bar

"Would one of those things be that hot guy in the car that drove you here?" the other bartender asked

with a huge smile on her face

Rolling her eyes Kagome said "Yes it would be"

The bartender smiled bigger as she got closer as if it were secret girl talk "So he's your new honey?"

Hearing that about Miroku made her laugh"HA HA HAH your funny" she shook her head as she was getting organized

"so you don't like him?" she asked her smiling even bigger as Kagome was passing by her

Kagome stop looked at her and smiled and she said "Like him? I love him"

"So you guys are...?" she ask and her smile faded a bit

"ya were tight ... but i would never like, like him like that , were best friends since...well , ever." she smiled and went on her way past the slightly older girl.

Walking quickly in front of the retreating girl she asked "so its ok if i ... you know" her huge smile returned

raising her eyebrows "hit on him? yeah sure go for it if he doesn't hit on you first" she said with an all knowing smile. Getting a little annoyed at the fact this conversation is slowing her down she politely said "i got to get sleeping beauty here in the back" looking at the little child in her arms.

"i'll do it " she said as she held out her arm to take Kay "Hey Kay babes you want to go sleep on something more comfy?"

"not sleepy" her grmmpy tried little voice replied

"alright then lets go see aunt Suzie okay?" knowing this would would get her cheerful

after hearing that Kay was now fully awake and she replied happily "Okay"

"Thanks" Kagome replied with a smile as she started to turned away from the two

"no prob"

she turned around and said "im going to go get changed"

"K see you in a bit"

"Bye mommy"Kay said as she stretched out for a hug and kiss

walking back to her she said "Bye baby mommy will come see how your doing on her break" as she kissed both of Kay's cheeks and her forehead

"Love you"

"Love you too baby"

"KAGOME HURRY UP!"

SIGH "COMING!" kissing her forehead again "Sorry see you later babe" and she walked away

lililililililillililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

"About fucking time!" Inuyasha said annoyed as he got up from the couch where he was waiting for his friend

"calm down man " Miroku replied seeing the hostile look in his friends eyes

Inuyasha calming down smirks as he says "well im going to have a nap wake me when you finish the report"

"WHAT!"

"you heard me, I finish more then my half when you were out with whatever floozy you were with" Miroku hearing this punched him and not a playful one "What the fuck was that for?"

"She's not a floozy" Miroku replied angrily

"every girl you hook up with is man" Inuyasha said with an all knowing smile. He knew the exact kind of girls Miroku hooked up with.

"i wasn't hooking up with anybody" he said seriously

"then who was the girl?" Inuyasha asked unbelieving that Miroku could be anywhere around a girl and not hit on her.

Straightening up he replied very seriously "My best friend that i've know since when she was born, she not a floozy and if you say it one more time i'll cut off your balls and feed them to a bunch of rived dogs"

Cringing he said "Gees Miroku you know how to hit below the belt" smirking at him he said "I thought you were a 'peace keeper' you never strike some one first, and then you still don't like the while idea ... you really must care for her"

"she's like my little sis ... so remember that" he said very seriously

"ok man i got , now you get working so we can go hit the bars" Inuyasha smiled knowing this would get Miroku moving faster and to loosen up a bit.

"Ya Ya whatever" he smiled as he started to get to work thinking about how many girls there would be at the bars tonight.

lililililililillililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

"Okay Kay mommy's break is over she has to go back to work now"Kagome said kissing Kay on the forehead.

"Okay me see you on your next break right?" Kay said with a hopeful smile on her face.

"yep mommy's going to come see you on her next break too honey" smoothing Kay's hair down

"so the faster she gets to work hun the faster she's going to come back" Suzie interrupted with a smile

"okay!" Kay started to push Kagome out of the back room "Bye mommy hurry up and go back to work"

"ok ok im going geese i love you to " she chuckled as she walked out of the room at back up to the bar

lililililililillililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

"God that was easy work why where you complaining so much?" Miroku said as he and Inuyasha walked into the bar

"Cause i didn't want to do the hole thing myself" he replied as they started to push their way through the crowed

"okay... say i'm going to go meet you at the bar in a few minutes i got to go use the washroom..." Miroku said as he walked off in the direction of a beautiful girl

"uh huh sure" he replied knowing exactly what Miroku was going to do. Smirking seeing that indeed he was going to go hit on a girl when he headed in the opposite direction then the washroom.

waking up to the the bar he sat down " hey there what can i get you?" one of the bartenders asked he didn't quite get a look at her face

he replied " a Red Snapper "

"Coming right up" she said as she started to pour the ingredients into the glass "Hear you go" Kagome looked at him he was gorgeous, those eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen and that hair, it was usual to say the least but it some how suited the rest or his features, it gave him a wild look to him "your new here right?"

"Ya i just came in from out of town with a friend" Inuyasha looked at her stunned she was beautiful not the kind you normal see she had a natural beauty to her

going in his pocket to get the money for the drink.

Kagome saw this she smiled and replied "it's on the house"

"Thanks ..." looking where people normally where name tags ... not one there

know what he was looking for, was not there she said "Call me Bob" with a smile

"Thanks_ Bob_?" he raised an eyebrow

"Yep , I don't tell strangers my name" she said smiling at him

He raised both his eyebrows, okay he'll play her game he replied "i thought you weren't suppose to talk to strangers either?" He smirked as he thought he cornered her.

She smiled and replied "that too, but with my job, i kinda have to "

his smirk faded a bit at this but came back ten fold when he replied "I see but if I told you my name I wouldn't be a stranger now would I?" Ha he got her now, he didn't know why he cared so much, she intreged him but especially after her stranger comment he had to get to know her she seemed so ... sweet so ... innocent and so ... naive.

"No you would not be a stranger" his smirk intensified "but you'd be a named person that i don't know and thats still means I can't tell you my name" she sweetly smiled at him as she was about to tend to another customer she heard someone familiar

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Geez are you deaf?" Miroku asked

Inuyasha smirked and said "I was in a conversation with _Bob_" as he pointed to Kagome

looking to wher Inuyasha was pointing, shocked by wat he saw "What are you doing here?" he asked her

"I'm at work Miroku" she replied a little nevous

"What!" he screamed he was furious ... wait what did Inuyasha call her? "Bob?" he asked with a puzzled expression

she giggled "yeah if your a stranger thats my name" she smiled hoping she was off the hook, man would he be pissed at her for working at a bar.

Miroku shook his head "you never change" he said as he smiled

"I thought you liked me that way"

"I do don't ever change"

"I'll do my best " looking over at Inuyasha "so your Miroku's pain in the butt boss and friend?"

Smirking "In the flesh"

"So I can hang with you tonight anyway on your break"

"nope I got some one in the back waiting for me" she said with a smile

at this Inuyasha frowned so her man was in the back waiting for her? he didn't know why but he didn't like the idea of that.

"She's here?"

she? so she didn't have guy? hearing that made him happier he didn't know why, wait... unless...

"Yea she's hear i couldn't leave her alone mom's not home so I had to, it wouldn't be the first time I have"

"this is no place for a three year old"

three? so she was babbysitting her sister? GOOD.

"I know but I had nw other choice"

"I told you I would look after her if you needed someone"

"Yea like Im going to let you stay home all night because i asked you to"

"KAGOME IF YOUR NOT GOING TO WORK TAKE AN EARLY BREAK AND SORT WHATEVER OUT, SO YOU CAN BACK TO WORKING BECAUSE IM NOT PAYING YOU TO TALK TO HOT GUYS!"

" thanks Miroku " she said as she stuck her tounge out at him "now excuse me but I have to go to Kay"

"I'll go you stay here, and don't think your off thr hook were going to talk about this later." Miroku said as he walk off to fast for her to argue back.

"But i'm on break.." said thinking no one could hear her, stomping her feet like the three year old in the back.

Smirking at here childish behaveour Inuyasha interupid her little tantrum "well then don't waset it, come on lets go dance"

He looked really good she had to admit but ...

"Thank you but really I think i'll just go back... "

Seeing her discomfort with him he said "Well if you wont dance with me at least dance you need to have fun come on relax you just said before that you had another job before this ..." he smiled seeing that she was caving in.

amazed that he was listening earlier when she was talking to Miroku she reluctantly replied "okay... one dance then i'm going back to work"

Smirking he then put his arm on her lower back so he could lead her to the middle of the dance floor

lililililililillililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

"Hey uncle Rue"

Smiling at her she'll probably never stop calling him that now that her mother got her started "Hey Kay"

"Where's mommy?"

"well she's out there working"

"No she's not" replied the bartender from earlier

looking up to who was talking "what are you talking about?" he asked

"She's out there dancing"

he was surprised, she never danced anymore "really?"

"Yea"

Putting Kay down he said "I'll be right back" and quickly got up and left.

"Bye bye unle Rue"

lililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililil

He watched her dance, she flowed with ease. She danced like an angel and a devil all at the same time, she seemed wild and untamed but also soothing, laidback air to her. Everyone looked, never touched, and anyone who tried to she danced out of there reach. He was amazed he's never seen some one dance like this, so carefree and unconditionally genuinely natural.

Normally but now he'd be there trying to dance with her anything to make his pride swell but he couldn't bring him self to do it, she seem to have him rooted to the ground.

She looked at around and saw him just standing there not dancing, this confused her, wasn't he the one who wanted to dance, he wasn't dancing at all.

Without him even noticing she danced up to him never stoping, she asked "hey there why arn't you dancing?"

Shaking out of his stupor he so smartly replied "Hmmm?"

laughing at him "is it because you dont like dancing alone? If so i'll dance with you"she said so innocently

Smirking at the offer "ok lets dance then" he said as started to move his hips insink with hers. He was just starting to injoy it when he heared

"What the hell do you think your doing!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and looked at Miroku

Miroku looked at them both, Kagome had the most innocent fac,e she had no idea what made him so infuriated but by the look on Inuyasha's face, he new what was going on and no doubt was wondering if he would stay true to his threat, ohhhh he was going to unless there was a very good explanation . Waiting for his answer he looked back and forth between the two.

Inuyasha was of course the first to answer, "we were dancing" he answered lamely looking around no one seemed to hear Miroku's outburst, then why did he feels so uneasy, as if he was standing in a room with a hundred other people naked. He could feel the heat of Miroku's stare he needed to say something else, but before he could open his mouth Kagome spoke.

"and thank you for that dance" Kagome looked at him and gave him a genuine smile, then looked at Miroku with the same sweet smile and said " but my 10 minute break is up, talk to you boys later?" walking past Miroku she paused and turned around and said "your a wonderful dancer Mr. ...Inuyasha" then looking over at Miroku "you should take some lessons from him you could learn a thing or two from him _little RUE_." she smiled at Miroku with a humorous glint in her eyes, then she turned back around and walked off.

Inuyasha smirked as he looked at Miroku with a questioning glance "Little Rue?"

"shut up it was an old childhood nickname." he said annoyed, but that quickly turned back to anger "and what the hell did i say about her?"

Inuyasha smirked , not feeling as threatened after that little Rue comment he replied "not to call her a floozy?" trying to look as innocent as possible.

Miroku knowing there was no direct threat about trying to hook up with her but it ws implied ... but if Inuyasha needed to hear those implied words out loud OH he ws going to hear them loud and clear. "that she's like she's like my little sister, and if you think what i'd do to you for calling her a little name was bad, imagin what i'd do if you hurt her, for that matter try to get with her? she's a good sweet little girl and i'll be dammed if i'll let a guy that's head is swelled by his egotistical,testosterone controlled, arrogant, cocky, playboy ways like you take that away."breathing hard having said that all in one breath he looks at Inuyasha for his response. He new he went a little over board but this was Kagome ... his baby sister and he didn't care.

Looking at Miroku a little astounded he smirked and replied "okay okay she's off limits, don't touch, she the forbidden fruit of the garden of eden, that's all you had to say i get it." Inuyasha started walking off the dance floor Miroku followed

Feeling a little guilty about what he said he put his hand on Inuyasha's sholder and said "Man i'm sorry for what i said it's just that.."

"No it's okay i understand she's important to you, I of all people should know about protectiveness. "

Smiling at his friend for under standing he said "just to show no hard fellings let me buy you a drink?"

"I never say no to a free drink"

"good"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

As she walked behind the bar the other bartender walked up to her "aren't you lucky "

A little confused by what she meant "excuse me?"

"the guy you were dancing with" she said giving her her that smile that girls give other girls that they approve

Still confused Kagome asked "what about him? he's a good dancer"

Still smiling she said as she lightly pushed Kagome's shoulder "No not that, he's hot"

Smiling back and shaking her head Kagome replied "lately tonight you've thought every guy was hot Jane"

"no just him and your friend"looking over Kagome's shoulder seeing the two topics of the discussion she said "speaking of which there heading this why"she straightened herself out and put on the sexiest smile she could and said "i'll serve them"

Walking up to the bar Inuyasha saw Kagome he smiled and said "Hey" nodding his head in her derection

Without missing a beat Jane replied "hey boys what can i get ya?"

Miroku liking this girls apperence he replied "what is a angel such as yourself doing serving a bunch of worthless sconrels?"

Jane smiled and before she could replied Kagome said "save your charm Miroku Jack Danelles and a Rum and Coke" looking at Jane.

Jane smilied sweetly and made the drinks as she was making them Inuyasha replied "I didn't order that"

Kagome smiled a said"well your too slow, anyways if you like Red Snappers means You'll like Jack Danelles"jane handed him his drink and started flirting to Miroku.

Inuyasha just trying to get a reaction out of her said"thats not point aren't I sapose to order and you serve?"

Kagome just smiled and shook her and told him "Just drink your drink"looking over at the next costomer and asked"what can i get you?"

8888888888888888888888888888

sorry it so short i'll make the next one longer

&

sorry it's been so long but i had lot going on this summer my nana died , my anut got married and had parties to go to ...well i'm sure you all don't really care so i'll try my best to update as soon as i can but now that school is starting it's going to be have ... all academic classes : i have a bit of the next chapter started but if you got any ideas tell me them and i'll try my best to use them ... i love suggestions and reveiws even the bad ones cause there's always room for improvment ... well enough rambling

thanx for the reviews

ShadowStar666

anime-lover-forever2007

Kaeshun

Dayton Michaels love you girl see u in school !#! your the best

bye

kool-kcc


	4. Chapter 4

The guy sat there looking at her like he was thinking long and hard about something , then his expression changed to one of remeberence when he asked "Hey did you go to Peterman High?"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kagomes face paled as she remembered the how hard everyone made her life at that school for being a pregant teen she started to look a little unnerved that some one would remeber her and hoped that this guy was one of the ones who didn't have the time or day to care about her siguation "ya.." she said slowly almost as if she was afraid... actually she kinda was

"your that girl "he said as he pointed at her , his body wavered a bit as you could clearly see that he was drunk

Standing next to this guy that seemed to know Kagome Inuyasha thought '_how does this guy know her did they use to date?_' Inuyasha looked at the two. And suddenly he was filled with rage The thought of that made him angry... '_woah where did that come from , calm down he can't even remember if he knows her , he may be drunk but... '_

he looked at Kagome '_no one could forget going out with someone that look like that, he may have been around the block quite a few times himself and sure he probally couldn't remember every singal girl and her name but even **he **would remember going out with someone that looked soo... unneak '_

Then the guy got a twist smile on his lips, this made her feel really nervious, her was gut twisting really wishing he would forget and than leave, then he said what she was most afraid of "hey i got a car out back you, wanna see the back seat"...he remembered her and aparently he wasn't one of those guys who could care less...

At this comment Inuyasha started to growl lowly as he slowly started to get off his chair just incase this guy wanted to make a sene '_where's Miroku! if he got so mad at me for calling her a flozzy and dancing with her, then for that comment the guy should be dead right about now'_ looking over his shoulger he see's why he's flirting with the waiter.

Tring her best to keep emotions in check the last thing she wanted was to cry infront of everyone she held the tears at bay _'why is this happenIng? why after all this time, for someone from my old high school has to come here! and reconize me! WHY?' 'NO! I'm not going to let him get to me , I let them get to me in high school I'm not going to give him the gratifcation of seeing me get emotional' _she look at stright at him and said "no thank you" politly as she could.

Not taking no for an answer "common it will be fun, i now you'll enjoy it"

"no thank you"

"Hey! why not you gave it to every other guy "

"I di.." before she could finish what she was going to say some one was standing infront of her

"Hey! She said no back off before you get hurt"

"So what now whores got body guards?" THAT was it! THAT set him off! '_He's gonna get it, I'm goona kill him'_.

Inuyasha snaped WHAM! He sock that guy right in the pucker. The guy being as intoxicated as he was fell to the ground but that didn't stop Inuyasha he didn't care this asshole was going down , no one talk to **_her _**that way ... wait why did he care he didn't even know this chick.

_'because you like her'_

'no I just met her I couldn't like , Ya she's attractive i'll adimt that, but I couldn't like her.'

_'no you like her, you like everything about her, you want to protect her from these things '_

Not noticing that he stopped with his assult, he continued with his agument...with himself... 'no I don't she Miroku's 'little sis' thats why I'm doing this, ya... that it, it's cause Miroku so close to her, Miroku's like a brother to me thats why .. cause he loves her thats why I'm definding her .. ya thats it ya that's...' he suddenly felt himself being lifted off of the guy he was just resently kicking the shit out of.

Miroku hearing the guy from Kagomes old school giving her a hard time Miroku turned furiously away from the waites in front of him to the guy that he was about to give a lesson in manners but before he could give the guy a piece of his mind he sees that Inuyasha beat him to it. Miroku smiled _'maybe Inuyasha really has feelings for my baby sis'. ' Woah Inuyasha gonna kill the guy i got to get in there'._ Seeing Inuyasha hault for a second, he didn't hasatate to pull Inuyasha off the drunken fool . "Hey Inuyasha!hey! hey! hey! theres no one out here thats wants to hurt him more then me but its's not the time or the place, calm down"Looking over at the waitest he was talking to earlier he says "tell your boss that Kagome's going home but that she'll be back for her next shift when ever okay?"

Miroku goes over to Kagome who was sitting on the ground which happened some time durning when Inuyasha first stepped in to he defenvce and his lasted punch she sits there with her knees to her chest crying.

The waterist smiled and nodded and truned away to go relay the message.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. He pulled her away just enough to see her face. His face full of consurn for his little sis he says in as gental of a voice he can. "Kagome Inuyasha's gonna take ya to our place, okay ? You can have hot chocolate, and relax, I'll get Kay and i'll take her to Mom's place , and when I get back we'll do some catchingup okay?"

Kagome just kept her head down and nodded.

The whole time Inuyasha was watching the interaction between the two he was silently wishing that he was the one who was comforting her.

Hearing what Miroku said he helped Kagome up to her feet and took her to his car, while Miroku went to the back to get thier little sister.

i'll keep her safe

_'Because you like her.'_

...I don't

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

LOL that was fun to write , sorry i know i said this chapter would be longer but i got alot goning on right now so i'll be updating, just not very fequent. Would ya guys rather long chapters or faster updates?

Give me your ideas for future chaps i all ready got a few and there were so good im re-doing where my next chap is going thanx to:

heavens lil cherry

Kagome M.K

silentchild13

half-angel05

anime-lover-forever2007

Dayton Michaels

ShadowStar666

Kaeshun

for all ur updates and ideas.

hope u review :D 


End file.
